Chosen
by Yue.40
Summary: A.WeskerxOc  Alyssa Charm was a survivor of the Raccoon City incident.  When she losses her memory of a frightening night, she can't tell weather or not to trust the one man who saved her life.  Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Day Gone Worse

Chosen~

It was raining that night, when I met him. But why couldn't I realize that after?

CHAPTER 1- Bad day gone worse

I was running home in the rain without any cover-up. No umbrella or suitable shoes. In fact, I was wearing business attire. Slip-on high heels with a knee-length black skirt. I had on a white long-sleeve button up shirt which was now completely see-through.

But of course I'd let nobody notice my lace unmentionables under my black blazer, it matching my skirt and black heels. My short, choppy, black hair that was once tied up in a neat bun in the beginning of the day was now a messy, sloppy, ponytail.

If I had known It'd rain today, of course I'd have brought more comfortable attire along with an umbrella, but of course things had just walked right past my mind as I woke up extremely late this morning. Or so I thought. I have this habit of forgetting to reset my clock.

As I ran through the rain, I'm nearing my apartment when I realize I left my purse at work.

"Shit! This is really not my day…" I start making my way back to work, since I left my purse there after all.

It having all my money, my keys, my keycard to get inside the fucking building. Stuff like this happens rarely. But only on days like this. I forget to check my calendar when it says it.

The 15th of October.

Also the death of my entire family. They died in an incident in Raccoon City. The bad thing about it is I was there to witness their deaths. My innocent younger brother, Charles. My twin sister Melissa. My father, Jacob and my Mother, Victoria all died…eaten by flesh eating zombies. I'm not all to sure myself but I somehow survived that apocalypse.

The incident happened 6 years ago when I was 17. Now that I'm 23 with a decent paying job and a comfortable living home, things have been going pretty well, except…I'm a bit lonely. I don't go out much nor do I have many friends. Things changed when I moved to a different city. Since basically everything was lost in the Raccoon City incident with my family, the BSAA helped who was left of the survivors (not many. Only about 3) and gave them the money and sheltering for their daily lives.

I would usually do the same routine everyday, except on October 15th when something ALWAYS had to go wrong. Something that kept me away from my memory of my family. As the years past and the awful October 15ths washed by, I slowly began to forget the faces of my family. Something I had feared for a while was that very thing. The memory of my family was the only thing keeping my soul in my small, slender, pale body.

I ran through the rain, nearing the entrance to the Facility. Seeing that of course I had forgotten my keycard in the building, I had to take the other entrance where the security unit underground would scan my fingerprint and voice pattern for identification. Pretty easy access.

Once I was inside, chills ran up my spine when the cool air rushed through me like a blinding storm. Slowly, I walked to my office which of course, was unlocked…thankfully. I let out a sigh of relief as I settled down in my office chair, trying to catch my breath from the running. At the moment, I didn't care that my seat was getting soaked. I just wanted the day to end.

I looked over my desk when something caught my eye. A pink sticky note that I'm positive wasn't there before. I lazily picked the note up and read to myself in a mumbled tone.

'Tomorrow. October 16th. Meeting with the boss and 10 A.M. 2nd floor. Room 107'

"Oh…Yeah…" I'm supposed to be getting promoted tomorrow. Finally, something to look forward to after all.

After resting my eyes closed for a bit and settling down my mild temper, I got up out of the seat and grabbed my things, leaving my office and locking the door. "Now that I had money on me, I'm taking a fucking taxi."

((((((((((((((((( ((O^_^O)) ))))))))))))))))))) KEEP READING R&R

The ride was short but I was glad to have arrived home. I paid the taxi driver and thanked him. There wasn't anyone near the entrance of my apartment today. It was strange, there are usually many folks roaming the area, rain or shine. I ignored it and trudged my way up the stairs.

I'm not taking the risk of taking the elevator and getting stuck or something. When I finally made it to the 5th floor, I swung the door open stepped inside and dropped everything on the floor. I was exhausted! I kicked the door closed with my heel, slipped my high heels off at the door and ran over to the sofa and plopped down on it.

"Finally…rest~" I fell asleep on the sofa but I didn't stay asleep throughout the entire night.

There were faint noises, rustling in the shadows. I heard my name being called.

"Alyssa…Alyssa" The voice sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place a finger on where I've heard it before.

I squirmed around, still asleep. Then I suddenly hit the floor, falling of the jade green sofa.

"Ouch! -the hell?" I rubbed the back of my head and winced in pain, feeling my butt grow numb from my fall.

I sighed and gazed outside; darkness still crowded the sky. The rain had stopped and I was glad of that. I checked the time on my watch, '2:36' and I arose from where I fell and went to go bathe. I'm pretty sure I'd caught a cold by now. My throat started to feel sore already.

I didn't care. Even after all that happened yesterday, I'm still going for a walk. After I bathed, I dressed in comfort clothes. An all black tank top and of course lacey bra straps shown. I squeezed into a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and tied my short shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my black Doc Martins and slipped those on with ease as they been worn out and space in the boot became easier to find.

As I was getting ready to head towards the door, I grabbed my black stretch zip-up jacket and my keys and exited the building. I took the elevator this time, feeling relieved that the 15th is finally over…until next year that is.

((((((((((((((((( ((O^_^O)) ))))))))))))))))))) KEEP READING R&R

The rain had stopped but the moist weather hadn't faded. The moon was completely devoured by gray clouds and my path was darkened. I could still see…just barely. I began making my way to an eatery that stayed open late. There was one down the street just around that corner.

"So many puddles…" I said to myself, stepping in most of them. I tucked my hands into the pocket of my jacket and walked a bit slower, enjoying the moist, stickiness of the air.

"Alyssa …" I froze as I heard my name being called. It echoed through my ears, frightening me. Not many people knew my name. And the people who do I'm sure have already gone home or are far away from this city.

"Alyssa…" My name was called again. I looked around, and began to panic. My heart rate increased and then I noticed the streets were empty. My eyes widened with fear.

"W-where's everyone gone?" I began to tremble but I continued to move forward.

"I-I'm sure someone'll be inside the eatery…yeah." I assured myself and continued to walk but quickening my pace.

"Alyss~a…" This time as my name was called, whoever did so prolonged the "s" as the slithery tongue of a snake. The echo pierced my ears as if they were shouting into my ear. Whoever wanted my attention was close. I turned slightly to the side and noticed an ally way.

Curious, I walked down the damp, muddy, ally as I heard my name being called multiple times. It began to annoy me and frighten me all at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted and suddenly a gust of air wiped up out of nowhere. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth, covering my arms and shivering from the sudden unexpected cold.

"You should do just fine, my dear Alyssa." I gasped, opening my eyes and coming face to face with piercing red venom colored eyes.

"M-my God! Who are you!" I shouted, walking back but bumping into a garbage can and knocking it over, along with myself.

"Who? Me? Oh dear, lest you concern yourself with who I am. You won't need to know for very long." I opened my mouth to say something but I felt something hard come in contact with my ribcage and I blacked out, going completely unconscious.

I can't remember what happened…

I clenched my eyes tight, feeling the heat radiating from a bright white light from above me. I slowly opened my eyes and covered them with my hand. I tried adjusting to the brightness of the room before I started looking around.

Finally adjusting to the new lighting, I rub my eyes and look around. I was in a completely white room. It looked like I was in a hospital room. I looked to my left and see small screens displaying heart rates, blood pressure, ect.

I slid off the white bed which I slept in apparently, and I felt something tug at the skin of my arm that made me wince. I immediately noticed the IV in my arm and sweat drops began to form on my forehead. 'Did someone find me…passed out on the street or something? That'd explain an awful lot.'

I let out a sigh and heard the sound of someone walking close. I turned towards the door that slid open and in walked a brunette female with a clip board in hand.

"Oh! It seems you're awake. I will let Dr. Wesker know immediately." I wanted to ask her many questions but before I could even open my mouth she came and went. Not even two seconds after the woman left, the door slid open again. But this time a man entered. An attractive one at that!

A smirk stretched across his thin lips as he sauntered over to me. Under the bright light his feature seemed to glow. His dirty blonde hair slicked back and shinning. 'Oh if only I could see his eyes.' I thought to myself as his eyes shielded by black shades.

No need in asking why wear sunglasses indoors. In this light, hell I wish I had a pair myself right now. As I came closer, his grin became wider gazing at the screens with my bodily information upon it.

"I'm surprised to see you awake, Ms. Charm." His sexy accented voice nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh…um…What happened to me? And…am I in a hospital? Or-"

"I think it's better you not know if you cannot remember. And for now…yes, let's just say you're in a hospital." He smirked handsomely and walked back out the door with printed information from the screen behind me.

'How long have I been out? How far am I away from home? How did I get here? What…happened?' I racked my brain to try a remember what happened before I awoke on the bed here. I couldn't figure anything out.

I rubbed my temples and sighed, falling back onto the white bed dramatically. I wanted to go back home. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep without really knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2 Stranger

Chosen~

Living up to these expectations isn't all that hard anymore!

Chapter 2- Stranger

_There wasn't much time before I'd become someone else. I could feel myself changing. I could feel the light burning me and the darkness shadowing over me. My body felt like it was on fire. Scorching hot flames melting who I am._

_I couldn't think. I felt warm tears trickle down my face. Then a sudden "Pang!" pushed down on my chest. I couldn't breathe…_

I quickly sat up from where I laid, gasping for air and clenching my chest. I felt dizzy and over-heated. I hadn't known what just happened but I was afraid.

The light beamed brightly overhead. Maybe that explains why I'm covered in sweat nearly head to toe. I realized I was in a different room as I looked around. The only thing that hasn't changed is that the room was brightly painted a clean white and the white light hanging over my head. As I scanned the room I noticed the IV in my arm.

My gaze carried from the needle in my arm, up the tube, to the IV bag of the bright red fluid entering my veins. I studied the bag hanging over the bed I was lying on and poked it a bit. The liquid didn't look like blood. It was too bright. it was then that I noticed someone enter the room.

I turned around as a surprised gasp escaped from my pale chapped lips. "I didn't hear you come in," I said to the blonde man. He grinned and walked closer to me empty-handed. "It seems it is accepting your body," he said, grabbing hold of my wrist and examined the pale blue and red veins on my arm. I tilted my head curiously wondering what he was talking about.

"What?" His gaze went from my arm to my eyes and a sudden chill ran up my spin. "Sit, my dear. I need to take your temperature. You aren't looking too well. You look a bit pale." He carefully pushed me down on the bed covered in white bedding. H went over to a nearby cabinet under a sink and pulled out a newly wrapped thermometer. "h,I was running in the-" he was back over to me in a matter of seconds with the covered temperature measuring tool pressed to my lips.

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed pink. "Shh. You needn't speak, dear heart. Just open up." I parted my lips and let the cool tool push between my lips under my tongue. "Good girl," he said with a smirk. I let the thermometer rest between my lips for a few minutes as it calculated my temperature. Within the time it was doing so I took this moment to gaze upon the blonde hottie standing before me.

He hadn't noticed my gaze as for he was busy checking the monitor next to the bed. As he bent over slightly I caught a glimpse of his black apparel. It was then that he noticed my evading gaze and my eyes widened slightly, wondering what he'd do now that he found me checking him out. He smirked and looked at me as he stood up straight. "Liking what you see, Ms. Charm?" he chuckled lightly and I could feel my face heating up more.

The thermometer beeped repeatedly and he took it out of my mouth examined the temperature quickly. "Yikes!" he pressed the palm of his glove covered-hand against my forehead. "You have a high temp of 109 degrees." I just looked up at him looking at his lips for a moment then into his shades. His motions ceased when I looked up into his black shades. A light grin stretched across his handsome features. "What...was your name again?" I asked in a monotone voice. He pulled back and h removed the white latex gloves from his hands. "My name is Albert Wesker."

The time came for Albert to leave the room. We socialized somewhat before it was time for him to go. "Where am I?" I broke the 3 minute silence. "Your in the RT Health Unit. Station 5. You're under surveillance of Umbrella." I wanted to ask what exactly Umberella was, but I decided I'd save that question for next time. "How did I get here?" "You were brought here by myself." I was shocked, "You brought me here by yourself?" I questioned. He nodded. "Oh, and what is this stuff in the bag here?" I motioned to the iv bag filled with the glowing red liquid.

"It is a chemically created serum to enhance the human ability at healing. It's just healing you faster." he lifted his hand and glanced at his silver Rolex watch. "I must be leaving now. I will come back early tomorrow morning." he left the room without looking back. I just sat the in the extremely well lit room.

"I wish he hadn't left. Now I have nothing to do. There's not even a television in the bright ass room!" I sighed, looking around the room. Now that Mr. Wesker was gone, there wasn't anyone to keep me company. "Great. I'm wide awake-" The my tummy suddenly growled. "-and hungry!" I sighed exaggeratedly, glancing around the room for the time. I spotted the wide-screen digital clock next to the slide door. '9:45?' I'd be alone for at least 9 hours! All alone in an empty bright room with my stomach making frightening sounds didn't make anything better.

YUE.40~ I apologize for such a short story. School has been distracting and I couldn't really think of much to put into this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.


	3. Chapter 3 A Madman She knows too much

Chosen

Chapter 3- A Madman "She knows too much"

I had stayed up throughout the night, sitting on the cold white tile floor. I had noticed that most of my belongings were gone and that I was only dressed in a long white dress. It was ordinary, like a white T-shirt. It didn't hug my curves or give me warmth.

I shivered in the corner with the blanket from the bed covering me. I still had the IV in my arm and the glowing red liquid was nearly consumed. The digital clock read '8:30 AM'. It'd been 12 hours and nobody had entered the door to even check or replace the IV.

I turned over on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I noticed something in the corner moving and when I become aware that it was a camera, it was then that I realized why nobody had been inside the room to check-up on me, or feed me, or keep me company.

"_You're under surveillance of Umbrella."_

I remembered Dr. Wesker telling me before he left. 'So I was being watched. I wonder why. Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong? And how come I can't remember anything?' I thought to myself as I stared unconsciously at the camera in the corner of the room.

I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't notice someone enter the room. His face hovered over me, blocking the light and for once I was thankful for this position.

"Ms. Charm. How are you feeling?" He said with no emotion in his voice.

I sat up from where I laid and looked to the side of the room where my IV bag was. He followed my gaze and walked over to it, grinning.

"It seems it's nearly gone. Very well. You must be hungry as well I presume. I'll have someone come with a tray of food for you."

He walked over to me and kneeled down reaching for my arm. When he grabbed my wrist I flinched from his cool touch. My skin felt so sensitive and fragile. I hadn't noticed how pale I was until Dr. Wesker removed the needle from my arm.

He got up and discarded the needle into a yellow bin with a hazard sign on it. I stood up slowly and stumbled over to the bed, letting out a bored sigh.

"Why am I here?" I asked with my head hanging down.

His ears perked to my spoken question. He didn't say anything. On his way out the door, with out turning to me he spoke,

"You needn't concern yourself with that, Dear Alyssa. Just stay here like a good girl, follow my instructions…and you will be unharmed." As he spoke the last words he exited the room, leaving me alone yet again.

'Unharmed? I still don't know why I'm here and under surveillance.' I started to become irritated with his words.

Somehow, his voice became very familiar to me. I had heard those words before. No…The way he said my name was all too familiar. I couldn't remember much, but I knew that the way he said my name frightened me. Even my body knew that.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. My body tremble slightly and sweat trickled down my face. My body knew something my mind didn't. Was I to be afraid of that man? Or afraid of something else all together?

5 Hours later

4 hours ago a long black haired Asian female came into the room with a tray of food for me. I wasn't surprised that my meal had been mushy crap I couldn't Identify and broth from chicken soup most likely. I ate and talked with the female for bit before she left, saying she had to get back to work.

"How much longer am I going to be in this place?" I said to myself, playing with them hem on my dress.

I couldn't take being in this place much longer. Staring at white walls and sleeping most of the day through was not how I liked spending my free time. I walked over to the door and pressed my palm against it. To my surprise, it opened! My eyes widened somewhat as I poked my head through.

There was a plastic curtain and a solid gray door. I walked over to the curtain and pulled it back. There was a desk area with many documents and a computer, printer, ect. Just all the necessary office equipment. I looked up to the computer where it had blinked to its screensaver.

A single shape appeared. An octagon? No, an umbrella! It was a red and white umbrella! Then it occurred to me. 'Dr. Wesker did say I was under surveillance by Umbrella.'

Umbrella was that corporation that started that fiasco in Raccoon City! Why hadn't I seen this earlier? I was under surveillance not because I was extremely injured but because I was I was a guinea pig for the leader' experiments!

I walked closer to the computer and moved the mouse a bit. The screen blinked and came to a page with worded formulas. I scrolled up the page and once I reached the top.

_Research and Testing Subject: Alyssa Charm_

I froze as I read it. They're testing on me! I read a bit more and it basically explained information such as my height, weight, blood type, race, and color features. There was a photo of me displayed under my name and a full nude body photo that rotated showing just about all my goodies and scars and flaws.

My face turned red gazed upon my picture, I looked lower and read more.

_We-virus sampling: CONSUMED_

I wondered to myself what the We-virus could have been. My mind drifted to the glowing red liquid in the IV bag. 'Could that have been…?' I felt a presence behind me for the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone's eyes were boring through my back like a dagger.

I quickly spun around and ended up coming in contact with something rock hard and fell backward onto my butt. I looked up finding Dr. Wesker looking down at me. He did not look too happy either.

"How did you get out of your room, Ms. Charm?" He asked with a deathly glare in my direction.

I stumbled over my words as I reached for something to help me up. I saw the curiosity but also the "why the hell are you in my room" look in his eyes.

"W-well the d-door. I- um…It just opened on it's own. Was it not supposed to?" I stood up and my legs shook. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt like a child who just got caught sneaking around in her parents room.

He walked over to me and rose his hand. I closed my eyes tightly in reflex, but no harm came to me. I opened one eye to see his arm above my head, "click" was sounded behind me. I looked to the corner of my eye to see he had flipped a switch.

"Damn assistants never remember to switch on the locking system anymore. Tch." He growled under his breath looking at the switch.

I gazed up at him with a slight glare wondering exactly who was this man. He gradually peeked down at me, his shaded eyes showing irritation. Then he spoke,

"I suggest you head back into your room, Miss Charm." He straightened up his back and turned away from me.

I didn't budge one bit. I stayed there in front of him and clenched my fists. I knew what Umbrella did to Raccoon City and my family. I wasn't stupid either. This man standing in front of me is the enemy if he's working with The Umbrella Corp.

"Who are you?" I said quietly, my voice darkening.

"Are we going through introductions again? I've already told-"

"That is not what I meant! What do you want with me? Why am I here? Why are you working for Umbrella? They're evil!"

"Heh. Work for Umbrella? What do you mean?" Curiosity grew in my wide eyes as he drew me closer to him, with an evil grin on his lips.

"Umbrella works for me, Dear Alyssa."

I gasped and tried to back away from him to only have my back come in contact with the cold wall. I couldn't believe the words he just spoke. This was the man that lead this dangerous corporation. This was the made that allowed the incident in Raccoon City to occur. This was the man that caused my families death.

I knew more than enough to hate him to the very last bone. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry. I couldn't let him see me sob. Thinking closing my eyes would keep my tears from falling down my cheeks, I did so. Yet it didn't work and so I quickly reached up to wipe them away.

He caught my wrist with his cold strong hands and squeezed tightly. I let out a small whimper and squirmed wanting to get away from him.

"Why are you weeping, hm?" He spoke to me in a soft mellow tone with a evil grin spreading across his lips.

"Get away from me. Get away from me! Now! What the hell are those files on the computer? And what the fuck is We-virus!" I tried pulling away again but he only squeezed harder.

"Now now. Don't be like that. Why couldn't you just be a good little girl and stay put? Now I have to harm that pretty face of yours."

I gasped and the tears trembled down my cheeks. I wish I wasn't here. I would rather be home in my warm bed asleep. Why couldn't this just be a dream? I wanted it to all go away.

My tears began to blur my vision and I couldn't see well. I could hear his voice and it oozed with sin.

"You're a special one, aren't you? I think I'll have to be careful with you. I wouldn't want to break your bony little body now, would I?" He chuckled as he played with the ends of my hair.

Everything was so cold now. I could hear my own teeth begin to chatter. I didn't feel cold. I felt more numb than anything. This wasn't going to be the end.

"L-Let go of me please." I wiggled more in his grasp as I could hear his breathing as he got closer to me.

He let go of my wrist and grabbed me roughly by the chin making me look into his shaded eyes.

"You should know better than to go snooping into other peoples things. You have been a bad girl. I think you need to be PUNISHED!"

"Agh!"

I fell to the ground hard as he slapped me across the face with such much force that blood emitted from my mouth from the bite on my tongue. The white floor left me dizzy as I tried to move. I felt like I was crawling away but the ground looked as if it weren't going anywhere under me. Cold ice-like finger pushed through my scalp and yanked brutally at my roots.

My hands flew up to the pair that grabbed my hair. I tried to release Wesker' grip from my short hair but he yanked my hands away with his other free hand and threw me against the wall. Something had broken. I wasn't sure what it was but I couldn't move and inch. If I did I knew so much pain would pulse through my veins. Immobility didn't stop the pain as it closed in on me unfavorably.

I cried out in pain as I quivered madly. A single shadow hover over my being and I knew further torture and agony would soon be on its way. He took me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me over somewhere. I dare not open my eyes for the pain being so unbearable.

Before I knew it I was lying on the bed in the white room I was in once before, Wesker standing over me with an sinful glare in his eyes. I needn't see his eyes to know he was glaring. It sent chills up my spin and that only brought more pain to my fragile body. His stare suddenly came like he had just been aware that he had hurt badly; wide and somewhat guilty look in his eyes.

"I-I want…answers, Doctor. A-ah!" I spoke quietly not relinquishing the known fact that Umbrella is using me for there own use.

"You are so stubborn, Charm. Why don't you just give in already? It's not like you have much of a life outside this facility. No parents. No friends. Nothing. So why would you want to leave to go back to your darkness?" He sighed and disappeared, appearing back into view in seconds with gauzes, alcohol, and some other stuff for wounds.

He was right. I had no where I was necessarily wanted or needed. My job could easily replace me. They've been wanting to for months. I don't really have any companions or friends. And my family is dead thanks to this corporation. If I wasn't needed anywhere else, why be there at all?

"But Umbrella caused the death of my parents. If it- ouch! If the Raccoon City incident never happened, I'd still have a life with them! It's your fault I'm alone! True that if I cooperated here where I may feel needed and become helpful, I'd have something to do with my living. But-" He stopped me before I could say anymore.

"Enough. I know how you are feeling, Ms. Charm. But I assure you it was for the better. The better of man-kind itself!"

This man was twisted! The better of what? I don't see how killing innocent people is going to better the world.

"You're crazy." I spoke in a quiet tone so he was unable to hear.

"You may not see it now, but soon the whole world will be cleansed of all humans and the world will evolve-"

"Into man-eating monsters! You can't possible mean this, I mean it's crazy! There's no way a world of beasts like those-"

"Charm…you do not understand the way I am thinking. Today's generation of idiotic human beings are destroying the planet. Don't you see? _I'm _not destroying the world…I'm _saving _it."

He was yet again correct. I couldn't possibly understand the way this man thought. How is making everyone monsters saving the planet? I racked my brain yet every corner I turned they all said that this was wrong. So very wrong. I needn't be involved with his demeanor.

"I don't understand. I give up. My body hurts. I want to cry and I don't want to be here."

Dr. Wesker suddenly grabbed my arms and I let out a loud scream. That was where it hurt the most. I blacked out from the overwhelming pain but before my eyelids shut I heard him say something,

"I'm broke you. Oops." A grin reappeared on his thin lips as my eyes shut completely. Everything went black.

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you Project X for being the 1st to read my story. A chapter 4 may be up I little later rather than soon. School needs a bit more of my attention. Review please, and thank you very much! Arigato gozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 4 Adopted?

A/N: Hello people who have been reading my story. This is Yue.40. Nice to meet ya! I feel a bit dumb for not realizing that I haven't put up any disclaimers in the previous chapters. But anyways, I do not own Resident Evil. That pleasure belongs to Capcom. Lucky bastards. _ I do however own Alyssa Charm, Charles, Victoria, Jacob, and Alyssa' "twin sister". This story is my original idea. Please do not steal it. Please and thank you. OH! And please do review this story. So far I only have two people who have favorited this story and two reviews from one person. My sensei and Idol, Project X. Check out her stories too whenever you get the chance. Enjoy!

Chosen

Chapter 4

_Darkness surrounded me._

_Nothingness around every empty corner._

"_Sir, her pulse has quickened." _

"_Hmm. She may awaken soon. Quickly. Let's start with the injection before she stirs. Hand me the syringe."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

The lighting was different; not so harsh on my eyes. I blinked multiple times adjusting to the darkened area. I shifted my eyes around the room, noticing I was in a different room. Opening my mouth, I tried to speak, but it was sealed shut with something unfamiliar.

My eyelids shot open widely as I felt pain shoot through my entire face. I felt tubes in my nose and mouth, creeping suspicious fluids down my throat. I tried to reach up to grab them but found my wrists bound to the bed I lay on. A grunt escaped from my lip, pain just crawling up my bones.

A sudden memory of blond hair and sunglasses flashed though my mind and that was when I remembered the predicament I was in. **He **had done something to me. I didn't know what but I pray to God that I'm still human. When Wesker confessed to his crime, I couldn't believe it. At first I just thought he was an ordinary doctor. No, not ordinary. He was definitely different. But before I found out I thought the man was harmless.

My blood still boiled at the thought of what he did. Of what he allowed to happen. The outbreak wouldn't have happened at all if he hadn't made these viruses in the first place. He wanted to sound like the good guy but in reality he was the evil villain. An exact replica of ones out of a comic book. He wasn't any different from any of them. Or was he?

I judged him saying he was the bad guy. Though he did have a good intention. The world today was indeed in a time of crisis as all of the terrorism and crimes being committed and irresponsible people doing nothing about the problems in this day and age. Wesker had a point, but killing people was not the right way to do this.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the door slide open and footsteps come closer. A figure hovered over me, the dark shrouding their features. Yet I immediately took notice to who it was as he began to speak.

"Ahh I see you are finally conscious, Dear Alyssa."

As he came closer I began to struggle in my bindings, wanting not to be near him. I couldn't do anything, so I growled in hopes of intimidating him. All he did was smirk as the dim light hit his slightly tanned skin.

"Shall I unhook you from you bindings?" He asked lifting a brow.

I said nothing to him yet I did want this uncomfortable leather grip of the belts fixed tightly on my wrists lessened. I nodded my head once, keeping my gaze on him as he reached for the buckle and undid the bindings. I sighed, glad to have the rough texture of the leather finally removed.

"Lie down and allow me to remove the tubes." He instructed.

I gladly did so as he took away the tubes and needles that were no longer needed for my unconsciousness. He disposed of the tubes and walked over to a light switch, flipping it on. I hissed as the bright light pierced my eyes. It was so bright now but I took the chance to look around the room more.

The walls weren't white. They were made of hard glass and metal. There were x-rays through the glass in the other room that looked to be someone else's skull. I pulled my attention back to Wesker as he walked over to a counter. There was a silver brief case with a security lock on it. Beeps were heard as he put in the password.

Slowly he opened the case and carefully brought out large glass-like syringe filled with blue fluids. As my gaze noticed it coming towards me I quickly stood up on the other side of the bed, fear creeping into my mind. When I looked back up to where Wesker had been coming he had disappeared.

"Now now. Be good so I won't have to struggle." He grabbed me by the waist tightly and whined, pushing against his grip as the needle came closer to meet the soft flesh of my neck.

I jerked away, bending over and trying to free Wesker' grip on my waist, but he held me firmly in place.

"N-No! Stop! Let go!" I felt tears begin to trickle down the side of my face.

"I guess I should have left you strapped in, hm? Be still!"

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me onto the bed. I squirmed against his grasp as the needle moved closer to me with the blue substance leaking slightly from the tip. I tried to use my feet to kick him but with him in between my legs it was difficult. Instead I pushed with my hands and struggled.

"You're really- uhn! Giving me a hard time!" His voice roared loudly as the needle drew closer to your neck.

"No! Don't! Stop it! Please!"

I pushed my hands to his face, my palms sliding his sunglasses off. He growled and opened his eyes with a harsh glare. I gasped when I saw them. His eyes…They were a piercing bright red like fire. They looked all to familiar.

"Th-those eyes…!" I stopped moving after I gazed into them.

Before I knew it the needle was trusted into my neck. I screamed reached for his wrist, trying hard to pry it away. I could felt as some of the liquid rushed into my veins. Just as I was about to scream again for him to stop, he pulled back and cleaned the area of my neck with an alcohol pad. I cried.

"Ms. Alyssa if you _do _intend on living I suggest you try not to give me such a hard time with your daily injection."

'Daily?' I thought to myself with wide eyes and wondered what exactly it was that he injected into my flesh.

He wiped off the needle and placed it back into the secured brief case before turning back to me and gazing into my eyes with his still fiery red. Footsteps were heard of him coming closer but I didn't move. I trembled in fear yet not know exactly why. But his eyes…they did scare me.

"Y-your eyes…They're-"

"I know very well what color my eyes are Ms. Charm." He cleared his throat and pick his shades up from the ground, positioning them back onto his face.

"Though they are not my natural eye color…Now-"

"What was that blue shit!" I shouted, pissed off and rubbing my neck where the needle pricked me once before.

"Just a substance used to sustain a submicroscopic parasitic particle of a nucleic acid surrounded by protein that can only replicate within a host cell." I just barely understood him.

I knew he used the words parasitic and host. Basically says there's parasite within me, right? I know that has to be what he said. My heart nearly stopped as he spoke.

"It's quite strange for the parasitic particle that is maintained in your body seems to have been there for a extended period of time. It's latched onto your inner arteries as if you were born with it in your system."

"Probably from your stupid ass experiment from Raccoon City!" I growled about ready to rip his blond hair out.

He shook his head in disagreement, placing his index finger and thumb on his chin, thinking. There was a small silence until he broke after seconds.

"It's been there way before the Raccoon City incident and it's not a parasite I'm familiar with. It cannot be of my own creation."

"You sound more like a scientist than a doctor. Care to share your theories then?" I smirked folding my arm across my chest.

"…I believe you may have been born with the parasite. More like it's securely latched onto your genes."

I grew slightly confused, not all to sure if what he was saying was right.

"Are you saying I may have gotten the parasite from my mother or father?"

"It's a possibility. Yet I am not too sure. I'd need to know who your biological parents were before you can make any accusations."

"Well You could easily look up my parents. My mother is Victoria Charm and my father is Jacob Charm. I even have-"

"Actually…I have something to tell you."

My ears perked as he gazed seriously into my eyes. I didn't know what he was going to say so I listened intently.

"Victoria and Jacob are not your birth parents, Alyssa."

There was a long silence after he said that and I thought it was just my hearing going bad on me. What he said couldn't possibly be right.

"W-What…did you just say?"

"You weren't given birth by Victoria. She adopted you."

"Y-You're lying. That can't possibly be right. I know I've been with them ever since birth. Th-There were photos to prove it!"

"I've sure you've heard of the word fake, Ms. Charm."

This just wasn't right! I've been with my mother and father as a child. I know that I have a twin sister who was born the same exact day as me.

"But…I had a twin sister."

"She is not your blood sister, Alyssa. She may have been born the same day as you but I assure you that you two were not twins. I noticed that the both of you have black hair and blue eyes but you two look nothing alike."

"We're fraternal twins!" By this time my fist was clenched and I was about ready to punch him in the jaw.

"Say what you what but what I say is the truth. Jacob Charm and Victoria Charm were not your birth parents. And thus explains the unknown parasite contained in your genes. I will need to sample your DNA."

He leaned over me and picked up a thin black strand of my hair off of the bed and placed inside a plastic container. I was still in shock of what he said.

'Not…my real parents?' Just as he was about to leave which I took notice to quickly I stood up, shouting for him to wait yet as I stood up fully I came crashing back down onto the floor. My legs felt limp like noodles and I couldn't stand either. I spoke anyways as Wesker waited for me to speak.

"If you say that…then is there a possibility…that my real parents could be out there somewhere?" I looked up at him from where I sat on the cold steel floor.

He pondered the thought and looked back down at me with an indifferent look on his face.

"I highly doubt that they are living but I will check to see if they're deceased or not."

He left the room after that, only outside the room. I could see him through the thick glass window. He sat the clear case on some sort of contraption and left the room, turning out the light and leaving me in the darkness. Anger grew in me along with fear. I still didn't know fully who that man was and it scared me that my life was practically placed into his hands.

He was obviously strong. He could over power me at any given moment. He could do what ever he wanted to me and that scared me. I didn't know his full potential of course. But I knew I was still weak and even weaker now that I feel as if I've been drained of everything. I couldn't even stand correctly.

I hadn't noticed the tears dripping down my cheeks until a few drops landed in my palm. I don't cry often but ever since all this has happened I've become so emotional that it gave me headaches and made me feel as if my chest caved in. I hated crying. I usually had control over my emotions but I was at my breaking point.

So much has happened and I just wished it was all just a dream. I curled up into ball, leaning over my knee as I sat on them, hugging them. I wanted everything to end. I wanted to go back home. Back to my job. I don't care if I was alone. I was comfortable and I didn't feel so troubled when I was home.

I wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

A/N: Well there you go guys. I took the time from my for day vacation to think up something and post it down here. I'm sort of out of ideas. Help? I don't have any ideas for what should be done. Oh wait. I think I just got one! :) But I still want suggestions and I know Alyssa is tired of being inside that stupid Umbrella facility. Anyways, R&R please! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Good or Bad  Which Is He?

_**Chosen**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Somewhere Inside The Umbrella Facility**_

"Wesker Sir! There's someone inside C Section 5!" One of Wesker' employee said with panic.

"What? Who let them in there! Get them out of there immediately!"

"WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM DELETION! BUILDING SELF DESTRUCTION IN 30 MINUTES. STARTING SYSTEM SELF DESTRUCTION COUNTDOWN."

"Shit! It's too late! Try to gather all of A00C files."

"Yes sir! What will you with the project itself?"

"No time for questions you imbecile! Go and warn the other employees!"

"28 MINUTES UNTIL SYSTEM SELF DESTRUCTION!"

"Damn! Go now!" Wesker shouted shooing his employee away to help collect the files and escape.

_**Back In With Alyssa**_

I heard sirens sounding over head and people shouting, panicking. I tried to stand on my own yet it was no use. My limbs were weak and useless at the moment.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"SYSTEM SELF DESTRUCTION COUNTDOWN: 27 MINUTES."

"Self destruction? No way!"

I crawled over to the steel door and started banging shouting for someone, anyone to come. My fists hit the hard glass just as I saw a figure run past through the other side.

"Hey! Open up!" The door was still and I let out a sigh. My fists were sore and I wasn't ready to die in a place like this.

Another tear trickled down hitting the steel gray floor. I don't want to be left here alone in the dark to die. I wanted to get out of here somehow. But there wasn't any other way out of here but the door I sat in front of.

"Why…me?"

Why did I have to go through so much? Why did I have to be the one with a parasite? Why did I have to keep suffering? I asked myself these questions, ready to actually give up until I heard the sliding door open.

"Come on. We have 26 -"

"25 MINUTES UNTIL SYSTEM SELF DESTRUCTION!"

"25 minutes for evacuation!" Wesker pulled on my wrist trying to help me up but I fell limp onto the ground again.

"I-I can't walk!"

"For the love of- Here! Get on!" He kneeled down with his back towards me.

"Wh-what?"

"Get on my back now!"

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his back by my thighs. I didn't have time to argue as he dashed for some stairs and before I knew it I was in front of a large jet.

"Whoa." Was all I said before we were boarded onto the large yet small aircraft.

I looked outside the aircraft and we were being lifted up into the air and in front, two large steel doors were sliding open slowly. The aircraft hovered as the doors opened completely.

"Put on you seat belt. This is not the time to get irresponsible with that sort of thing."

I quickly buckled my seat belt and clenched tightly onto it as if it were my life. I've never even been on a plane before and a jet was far worse. Then I was in it with the one man I feared. I looked over to him through the corner of my eye, thin black strands shielding my stare. Does he even know how to handle an aircraft? I pray to God that he knows what he's doing.

"22 MINUTES UNTIL SYSTEM SELF DESTRUCTION!"

"Let's get out of here while we still can." He said, the aircraft taking off with speed.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to keep as far away from him in this small space. My tears had dried on our way up to the aircraft. The need to cry no longer there, replaced by the curiosity of many questions flooding my mind as we took off into the air.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Wesker, my gaze glued onto my bruised knees.

"A surreptitious location where I can keep you under my security watch and continue my research from there until my files are delivered. Don't be troubled though. You're safe for now."

At that point I wanted to stop asking questions. I knew they weren't going to be answered the way I wanted them to be answered. But there was one more question that I just needed to be answered. I'm afraid of his reply but it needed to be asked.

"Will I ever be able to go back home to my job, Dr. Wesker?"

I heard him chuckled before turning to me, his grip still on the controls of the jet.

"No, Alyssa. Not now at least."

"Why? How come I can't go back?" I snapped.

"You may not know this…but the town you resided in was infected. That's how I found you. You were the only one among the dark streets that night…if you can remember that night that is."

The night he kidnapped me (basically). Wait…My town was infected? I tried to think back to that night. How terrible I remembered it being. The cold rain trickling down my spine as I made my way home only to remember I left my belonging back at the office at work. I remembered finally making my way back home and falling asleep on the sofa that night, awaking early in the morning. So early it was still dark outdoors.

I recalled getting dressed to go out and find something to eat at the early eatery. I had noticed that no one. Not a single soul had been occupying the usually busy streets of my town. It was strange but I ignored it when I heard someone calling my name. Calling to me as if directly behind me. Yet no one was there. Not a soul.

In my mind I felt a sudden shock of memory rush back to me. Piercing red eyes watched me sinisterly. Those same eyes I encountered today that sent fear trembling down my core. I slowly turned over to gaze upon Dr. Wesker, his attention now back on the path of the sky.

"What…are you?" I said under my breath making it inaudible for him to hear.

He must have heard what I whispered anyway for he glanced over at me with a grin and then back onto the sky. He had no intention of answering I knew. But that didn't keep me from wondering. Was he a monster? A super villain? Or the worlds Super Man. I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities.

Hours later it seemed that we were underground. I was being carried by strong arms and it was so cold I could hear my teeth chatter. I slowly opened my eye from a brief slumber to see the face of my carrier. He looked down at me with a small grin.

"I see you are awake. Do you think you can walk?" I blinked a couple times before I realized what he said.

"I-I think so."

He put me down, my feet come to rest on the cold steel floor. I clenched tightly onto his shoulders in hopes of keeping my balance. My legs trembled and collapsed under me, making me fall onto the floor. I looked up to Dr. Wesker with saddened eyes.

"Why can't I stand? What did you do to me?"

I heard him chuckle and he lifted his gaze back to me.

"I did nothing. You just haven't been doing much walking since I took you in. You've grown weak is all."

He lifted me up and pulled me back into his arms, carrying me into a room. He sat me down on a metal bench and looked to his wrist to check the time.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go get you some clothes to wear. Stay here."

He exited the door which gave me time to look around the room I was put into. It was a Japanese Style bathroom to my surprise. The square tiles on the wall where blue and white and the floor was mostly white. I was just about to look out the door when it opened.

"Do you think you'll be able to wash yourself?"

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sex-." _His cell phone went off, Wesker quickly answered it, placing the pile of folded clothes next to me.

"Yes, Hello. You were able to retrieve the files before the detonation? Great, that's good to hear. I want them delivered to the Japanese Umbrella facility ASAP, got it?" He hung up and averted his attention to me through the corner of his dirty blonde hair.

"I-I can do it myself." I clenched to towel he had given me to my chest as heat climbed up to my cheeks.

"Are you sure? I could always get one of my assisstan-"

"I can do it myself!" I shouted, turning away from him with the towel still clenched tightly against my chest.

Before I could look up to see his reaction to my outburst, I noticed his presence disappeared. I looked around but the door was already closed. I sighed, relaxing a bit as I looked around to the tub and turned the knob. The hard rushing sound of water startled me so I quickly turned it softer and tested the water. I took notice to the clothing I wore as I undressed. A white hospital gown and no under garment. My face went red.

"Wh-where the hell're my clothes?" Of course, there was no use asking seeing that we abruptly left the facility.

The tub filled up quickly and I slid over to it, lifting my legs by my arms and dipping them inside. Just getting inside the tub was a lot harder than I thought without the use of my legs. Yet I managed to make it inside the warm water, soaking my body.

"This is stupid. I hate not being able to use my legs…Sucks…" I knew I had to be patient but God how I hated that word.

So I'm in Japan I'm guessing. Probably underground or something like the other facility. I wondered why the facility self destructed? I wondered how it was possible for such a building to self destruct anyways. But once I thought about it after a while it eventually made sense.

'What now? No where else for me to go since my home is infected.'

I ran my wet fingers through my black hair and sat up. I looked across my pale body and noticed I was a lot paler than usual. I could see the veins in my arms and how blue I looked. I probably looked dead or something. It was horrifying. I pulled my legs to my chest and cried a bit.

'What did he do to me?' I wondered, knowing that he had done _something_.

I still wasn't sure if I could trust him. Though I know he basically rescued me from being infected when he kidnapped me. I could call it 'saving my ass' but seeing as he was the cause of the virus anyway I thought to keep it as kidnapping for now. That man…could I still call him evil in my eyes? I couldn't tell anymore. It should be obvious that he's the bad guy, right? I'm blinded by the other things that I could possibly label him.

'A Hero? Or an Evil Mastermind?' I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard someone knocking at the door.

"H-Hello? Ms. Charm? Are you in there?" It sounded to be an Asian female.

"I'm in here. Um…You may come in." I said, curious to what she looked like. I never minded that someone saw my body, just that as long as that someone wasn't male.

The door opened, revealing a long haired female with a bright smile on her light face. She kneeled over the tub and smiled with her eyes.

"I am here to help you bathe. I hear you are weak and may need some help." She spoke to me softly.

"I-I can do it myself."

"No. Please allow me. It's what I do for a living, Ms. Charm." Her smile really made my day.

I smiled back and nodded my head, allowing her to take hold of the sponge and wash my back and arms. It was quite for only a bit until she broke the silence.

"So Mr. Wesker brought you himself I noticed." I nodded once.

"I'm guessing you both left the facility in Quebec in quite a hurry."

Quebec? That's so far from my home! I began to wonder how long I was away from my old apartment but then remembered I was talking to the girl.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not really all too sure about what happened. I just know that I'm not in my city anymore."

"Mmm. Life has become more hectic here in Chiba. There have been sightings of infected citizens over in Southern Korea so the Asian counties have become more paranoid. It's unsettling but I know the outcome once every continent is infected. Albert Wesker has told Umbrella' most trusted…oops! I think I've said too much! Oh no…I wasn't supposed to tell you all of this." She dropped the sponge and scooted away a bit, probably feeling stupid for saying so much about a top-secret corporation.

"It's alright. I figured as much. Dr. Wesker pretty much told me himself that he was the big bad wolf in all this. I won't say anything about this though. I don't want to get you into trouble. But tell me…What makes you think…that what he is doing is right?" I turned towards her and looked her in the eye, wanting a serious answer from her.

"Well…I sided with him because I believe he is the right path towards a world without crime and order." She said with a smile, but I was not smiling.

"So you think turning everyone into mindless zombies is a way of justice basically…"

"Oh it goes much deeper than that. Trust me. Once you've had your fair share of disaster and woes you'll understand."

I didn't get it. She _wanted _the world to change. Honestly, so did I but not like this! What Umbrella…No…What Albert Wesker is trying to do is make a world fitting _his _needs! He could probably care less about the innocent citizens. I'm sure that if he had a choice he could leave all of his "most trusted" employees behind to die. Then again…there I go jumping to conclusions.

I still don't know anything. I shouldn't jump over the line and just start saying that this man is evil when I can't see things the way he see's them. I also knew I had to be careful around him. Saying something that could insult him could very well be the last thing I say. I can tell he's strong enough to tear me apart with his bear hands just by the way he holds me and struggles against me. I know he holds back. I don't know why when he could just end my struggling there by snapping my neck or something like that. He may possibly need me for something, I'm still not sure. Yet am I able to hold out to find out was the question I wanted to ask myself. Afraid of my own answers, I decided not to get too into my thoughts.

"Alrighty then! Let's get you into these clothes and up to the lab. Mr. Wesker said he needed to run some tests on you. Make sure you're still in good health." She smiled cheerfully, standing up and grabbing the towel for me.

"Thanks. I didn't get your name. What was it?" I asked as I tried to climb out of the tub myself. She ended up helping me out,

"My name is Kyrie Kurenai. But everyone, including Mr. Wesker, calls me Kaekae (KK) for short. It's nice meeting you, Ms. Charm."

"Please. Call me Alyssa." I smiled as I was hoping she'd be great company for I have been very lonely and bored out of my wits back at the old Umbrella facility…being locked up in that bright ass room almost made me want to go crazy.


	6. Chapter 6 The Warmth

**Chosen**

**Chapter 6 The Warmth**

**The clothes Wesker gave for me to wear fit somewhat largely on me with the long sleeve black shirt and dark blue denim sweat pants, but at the moment that wasn't my worry. My main worry was what Dr. Wesker planned on doing to me in the lab. I was afraid to find out but I was hoping it was just tests like Kaekae said. She had left me waiting in the entrance of the lab, telling me to stay here until Wesker came to get me. I was uneasy as sweat trickled from my brow but as time passed, Wesker didn't come to get me. I stayed sitting in the same spot for what seemed like an hour and he hadn't even passed. **

**Eventually though, I began to hear footsteps coming my way down the hall. I peeked around the corner to indeed see Wesker walking with a clip board in his hand. He was looking through the pages when I looked at him.**

"**It's about time you got down here. 'The hell took you so long? I may not be able to walk but that don't mean you can just leave a woman sitting in one spot for hours!" He looked up at me from the clip board and smirked.**

"**If you must know, I was off retrieving some of the files pertaining to your well being. I need to run some tests on you. Don't worry though. They won't hurt too much." He said the last part with a smirk as he walked pass me into the lab.**

"…**Too much. Great…Umm…Hello? Still can't walk here." I waved my hand in his direction trying to get him to notice me.**

"**I can see you, Ms. Charm. Mrs. Kurenai will be coming with a wheel chair for you shortly. Be patient."**

**I let out a long sigh and leaned back against the cool steel walls, waiting or at least **_**trying **_**to be patient.**

"**Hi, Alyssa! Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Wesker. I have her wheelchair ready for her. Here you go, Alyssa."**

**The wheelchair resembled an electronically powered aircraft or something. ((I don't watch X-man but the bald guy who is in the wheelchair? That's what it looks like.)) I found it kind of cool but it looked a bit uncomfortable. Though I didn't but put a fight as Kaekae helped me into it. Too my surprise it was actually pretty comfortable. A smile crept across my face as I relaxed into the seating.**

"**Mrs. Kurenai, roll her over here."**

"**Yes, sir." **

**Wesker had another needle. I gulped and was just about to jump out of the seat until I realized I can't really run without the use of my legs. 'So what! I'll crawl my ass outta here. There is NO WAY** I'm being pricked with another needle by that madman!'

"Alyssa! Where are you going?" Kaekae shouted after me as I inched my way to the exited like a spider. I struggled but I was almost there…until I felt pressure on my back that nearly took the air out of me.

"Where do you think you are going, Ms. Charm? I do believe I said you had tests to be run."

"Get off a me you big footed blond bimbo sunglass wearin' prick!" I squirmed around under his boots but they only pushed down harder onto me, leaving me immobile.

"Gah! Stop! That hurts!"

"Maybe if you didn't give me such a hard time I wouldn't _have _to hurt you, Charm. Now be still and let me-"

"No!" I screamed and clawed away at the floor trying to escape. I heard him sigh and remove his boot from my back. I was relieved before I felt even heavier pressure put on my back.

"Kae, assist me if you will." Before I knew it, Kaekae was in front of me, pinning my palms to the cold floor as Wesker sat on top of my backside.

"**GET OFF A ME YOU GIANT PIECE OF SHIT!**" I screamed to the top of my lungs, kicking my feet into Wesker' ass.

He pressed my head onto the floor roughly and pushed the needle through the skin of my neck. It hurt and I cried but strangely he was gentle with it. Except the fact that he had me pinned down to the floor that is. But the more I struggled the more it hurt. The less I struggled, the more I found out how gently he was doing this.

"A-ah Ow!" Tears trickled down my nose onto the floor as I tried batting them away with my long lashes to only have them sweep across the floor.

"Alyssa, if you resist it'll only hurt even more. Please be still." Kaekae said in a soothing voice, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb in an attempt to comfort me.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Wesker pulled up off of me, bringing the needle out of my flesh.

"Bastard. Didn't have to sit your fat ass on top of me." I said, rubbing my neck where he had pricked me.

As you can see, I really hate needles. I've been pretty much afraid of them since I was a child. There was a small incident that happened when a nurse had no idea what she was doing and just ended up fishing around for a vein while the needle was indeed still inside my flesh. It hurt like hell and it left a scar, leaving me nearly traumatized! I know it was only one nurse and that most doctors know what they're doing when it comes to using sharp needles, but even getting blood drawn leaves me looking pale and about ready to vomit from crying so much.

Though I felt that Wesker was being (or trying to be) gentle with his ministrations. When I thought about it, about how gentle he was, it really sends shivers down my spine and **NOT **in a sensual way. It's hard to see a man like him being gentle now. I've witnessed some of what he can do. It's not pretty.

"Kaekae come have her sit in this chair and roll up your sleeves, Alyssa."

"Oh God no more needles please!"

Thankfully, the rest of the testing didn't involve sharp objects. They were just checking my heartbeat and breathing and checking the bruises on my side, made by Wesker, and wrapped my forearm in gauzes, again from Wesker. There were times he just didn't want to hold back! My arms are still sore! He had said he'd broken a rip and fractured a bone somewhere on my arms…both arms. They healed quickly though, unlike the rib he broke. But it was well enough that I could actually get around more.

The wheelchair was really useful. I didn't have any hard times rolling around in it myself. I laughed to myself as I rolled around. I know for a 23 year old I act pretty immature. But that's just how I am. And I like it that way.

"Ms. Charm, if you'd act your age and come over here, I need to finish with you." Dr. Wesker said, glaring my way.

I glared back and rolled my chair towards the exited, 'hmph'ing on my way. I heard him sigh in frustration and I giggled as he did nothing to stop me on my way out the door.

"Why are you being so difficult, Ms. Charm?" I heard him sigh as I was on my way out.

I turned to him, his shaded eyes were staring into mine as if he expected me to look directly there. Of course, I've grown accustom to his handsome good looks. Attractiveness isn't all that makes a man or woman. There's also attitude and personality which his aren't very pleasing to most human eyes.

I looked at him for a long while, waiting for him to say something else, yet nothing else was spoken. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door and rolled away, not all too sure where exactly I was going. I just rolled down the hall until I became tired. I ended up stopping at a fork road hall.

"Are you done rolling around, Ms. Charm?" I heard Wesker from behind me.

I jumped and turned around quickly. I didn't even hear him walking behind me.

"How did you-" I started.

"I guess since you've come out this far I can show you your room." He started rolling me down the right side of the split hall and I didn't bother to struggle.

The room wasn't far from his quarters. At least that's what he had told me. Luckily, Kaekae' room wasn't far from mine either. He even trusted her enough to allow her and I to room together if we wanted.

"Ka- I mean Kurenai. You can take it from here. I must go back to the lab and finish up. Alyssa. Do not cause her any trouble or I may have to lock you away in this room. Do you understand me?"

I gulped at the thought of being in this bland room alone with nothing to do and unable to have the ability to walk. There was only a queen sized bed, a bathroom with a shower and a bath separate, and a area for reading or studying. Not even a radio or television. Being alone in this room was not what I would prefer.

"Ms. Charm. Do you understand me?" He said in a stern voice, the volume increased with each word.

"Y-yes, Dr. Wesker!"

"Good." He made his way for the exit but stopped at the door.

"Oh and… leave the title off. You're allowed to call me Wesker or Albert. But I prefer Wesker." He left the silent room heading back to the lab.

I turned to Kaekae and lifted a brow.

"What?"

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Not all the time. He's just stressed. A lot has been going on since you came into the picture. He's been pushing himself a lot and probably hasn't gotten much sleep like he should. I don't know the last time he's eaten though I do know that if he doesn't eat or sleep he gets irritable." Kaekae bit her bottom lip as she finished her sentence.

"He doesn't eat? Or sleep? I don't see how any human could go without either!" I was shocked.

This man was a workaholic! Going without eating or sleeping is basic death. How is he not weakening?

"Well that's just the thing. He…I don't think I should tell you this."

"You aren't going to tell me some cliché story like 'ohh he isn't human' or 'he isn't like the rest of us humans. He's better~'." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Kaekae.

She bit her lip and avoided eye contact with me, obviously not wanting to say what was on her mind.

"You aren't, are you?" She said nothing.

"Kurenai?" Her face went red and her eyes widened.

"Yes! That's exactly what I was going to say! Sheesh! Yes! Wesker isn't human. He isn't like us. He is better!"

"So he's…superhuman?"

"You could say that. Seeing that he still holds the body of a human being and speech…yes superhuman could be the right way to put-"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You believed the Raccoon City incident, didn't you?" There was a pause as I thought it through a bit.

"Good point. But still how is it possible for him to be better? He was born just the same as everyone else, right?"

"I'm not sure about that, but Wesker is obviously intelligent and a quick thinker. He could have done it to himself. I mean he _is _the man coming up with all these experimentations. He's a genius in his own mind! Most of us just don't understand the way he thinks."

I thought to myself on how she knew so much about him but thought better not to ask now. My mind clouded up and I tried to stifled a yawn yet failed.

"Oh! It is getting late, huh. Do you want me to sleep over in your room tonight, Alyssa?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded and she clapped her hands together happily. I couldn't remember the last time I had someone to actually stay with throughout the whole night. It was probably way back when I was rescued from that apocalypse. I think I was accompanied with a few of the men as I slept. Or were they women. I couldn't remember. It was all so long ago.

Kaekae went out to her room and came back with nice night wear for me and herself. I looked to her hands and noticed a lot of pink.

"Pink?"

"Do you not like pink? I can go get you a different color." I noticed the slight disappointment in her eyes so I sucked it up and took the pile of pink clothing from her hands before she had the chance to go out the door back to her room and get something else.

"It's alright. I don't mind. True, pink isn't really my color but I like to try different things."

"Okay then! Lets get you into these clothes. Then I'll go wash myself."

The wheelchair had gotten in the way a bit but it hadn't taken long for her to help me into the lacey pink night wear. I swear I could have died when I saw myself in the mirror. I was in a little sleeveless pink dress that had lace at the hem and a pair of shorts -with lace- that came to my knees. I just hoped that I didn't have to go outside this bedroom wearing this. Or even worse; be seen by _him _wearing this.

By the time I had gotten into bed on my own, Kaekae was bathing in the bathroom. I could hear the water running as I lay under the red comforter. I could just imagine what Pajamas she'd come out wearing. That's what kept me awake, wondering. I giggled at the thought of her wearing pink bunnies. I could totally see that. Yet it fit her nicely.

Kae was nice and sweet, which brought me to wondering how she could work with such a jackass. Maybe it was love? I blushed at the thought and giggled a little. Even if it was love, I couldn't picture Wesker putting his hands on her violently. Then again, I couldn't see him putting his hands on anyone but that was so very wrong. After all, he did knock me unconscious a few times.

The man was strong and handsome. What woman wouldn't fall for him at first glance? I can't say I hadn't. That is until I was around him long enough to see how much of an ass he was. Was he like that with Kae?

"Tada! Look! We match!" Kae chimed, pulling me out of my thoughts abruptly.

I turned to her and my eyes widened. Sure thing we were both wearing the exact thing. My face went beet red and pulled the pillow to my face.

"What are you _wearing _Kyrie?" I shouted into the pillow, using her first name for the first time out loud.

"Hehe! I'm wearing what you're wearing!"

"Get in the bed before someone see's you!"

"We're all alone, silly! Whose going to see us? A ghost?" She said, walking over to the bed and plopping down on it.

"Can I turn out the lights? You aren't afraid of the dark or anything are you?" She chuckled.

"Kae! Just turn them off already!" I squeaked, still embarrassed.

The lights were turned off and I felt her weight fall onto the bed roughly as she settled in. I could feel her body heat and her light breathing against my neck. It tickled the hairs there and I stifled my giggles and turned over on my back.

"Kae. What are you doing? You're so close! It tickles. Stop it." I whined playfully.

She just scooted closer and placed her small hand on my belly. Her fingers began danced wildly over the silk of the fabric. I squeaked with laughter and squirmed, quickly grabbing her wrists and tried to pull them away. Yet surprisingly she was stronger.

"Tickle. Tickle. Tickle." She cooed in my pierced left ear.

"Eeep! Kyah S-stop it, Kyrie!" I giggled uncontrollably and she eventually stopped, pulling away.

"I love your laugh, Alyssa. I want you to smile more often. I know you aren't very happy with the situation you've been pulled into. Though there isn't much we can do. Not until he finds out about you biological parents at least."

My eyes went wide as she said this. I hadn't forgotten about what Wesker had told me. I was only hoping to push it to the back of my mind and forget about it. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to embrace that my real parents had given me away. Don't get me wrong. I love my supposed adoptive parents. But I just wished that they'd told me about this. I could imagine that they thought at the age, I probably wouldn't be able to handle that I was adopted. Just like now.

I wasn't sure what to think about this. Of course I wanted to know who my parents where. But what could I do if they were still alive? Go out and find them? I don't think that'd be possible with Wesker -the impossible brick wall- on my tail.

"Alyssa?"

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was I given away? I had so many questions I wanted answered just boiling up inside my head. It was frustrating and before I knew it I was crying again. I felt the warm wetness fall down to the tip of my nose.

"Oh Alyssa. Please don't cry." Kae pulled me into a hug as I wiped the tears away.

"I'm not crying. It's just sweat, Silly." I sniffled, giving away that I was indeed, sobbing.

"What's wrong? Is it too much for you to take in? Poor thing." She stroked my hair gently.

I trembled under her touch and let the tears fall. I couldn't hold them back anymore. She was right. It was too much. Everything that's happened all to suddenly is just too much for a normal girl like me. I hated it. I just wanted to go back to how my life was before the 15th of October. It tore me apart being so irritated. I can only take so much. I was glad to have Kae here like this. It reminded me of how my mom would comfort me when I was upset or sick.

I wasn't sure when, but I think I had cried myself to sleep under Kyrie' arms. I liked it. The warmth she offered. It was comforting…

((A/N Wow This chapter was long! Sorry it's so crappy. I couldn't think of much for Alyssa to think of other than the obvious. She is upset. Duh. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please Review! Oh yeah! And I thank Skarto for the tips on how to write more…you know…better. It made me laugh and cry but you're absolutely correct! If I want to be a better writer I have to be more serious. I re-read chapter 1 and 2 and I laughed. It was kind of embarrassing but I'll buckle down and write more seriously. I can't promise you for it all revolves on how I'm feeling when I write. Like now, I'm feeling hyper as I wrote this chapter. And some would think I was heading for a little bit of yuriness. I kind of was. I didn't expect it either. It just happened out of nowhere! When I write I just go with the flow so…maybe there will be some Yuri moments between Kyrie and Alyssa in front of Wesker. -Giggles- Teasing him would be much fun, yes? ;D ))


	7. Chapter 7 Trusted

Chosen

Chapter 7

((Oh my god. I'm so sorry you guys. I'm extremely late on my update. I had mega writers block and couldn't think of anything over break. Then I had projects and exams and other BS. But I'm back and here's chapter…*counts on fingers* 2...5...7! Chapter 7 of Chosen! Enjoy))

**Chosen 7-Trusted**

Walking had become more difficult as it felt as if my ankles would break if I stood. Kae was helping me get my strength back in the rehabilitation room. I had been eating a lot of healthy foods and moving my legs around to get the feel back into them.

"Come on, Alyssa. You can do it. Just 5 more for today and you're finished." She cheered me on as I pushed my feet against the exercise bicycle.

"I can't…go on…much…longer-" I panted out.

"2 more! You're almost there!"

I pushed the pedals with the last bit of what strength I had left and finished up, nearly passing out and falling off of the contraption. I was exhausted after the days full work out. I felt like I had been using my legs and feet so much that the feeling would never come back to them. They were numb from so much straining.

"And that concludes your 50 minute exercise. Let's get you into the shower stinky!"

"50 minute? What the hell? Felt more like 20 hours to me."

"Yeah. Yeah. Come on."

She helped me bathe and get dressed. Before I knew it, I was in the lab with Wesker again. I snarled and 'humph'd, avoiding eye contact with the man. Honestly he was the last thing I wanted to see today. But with my fatigue I just dealt with it and let him do the testing and such. It went by a lot fast with my cooperation. That doesn't mean I liked it. My knees still felt weak but I was able to take little steps off of the bedding to my wheelchair.

"Hey, Alyssa. What is it that you like to do in you free time?" Kae asked me.

"Um. Well nothing really. Back at home I'd just work, come home, eat, then sleep. If I'm not too sleepy, I'd probably watch television or something to entertain me."

"Ahhh. So boring. You need excitement in your life, Alyssa."

I chuckled at her words and the way she said them. It's true that the way I live is boring. But I hadn't thought of any other way to live it. Without guidance from friends or family I didn't know what to do with my life. So I ate, slept, and aged all alone. Though I wasn't looking for sympathy. I wasn't looking for anything honestly. I was somewhat content with having nothing.

"Ah. Yes, I just remembered. Charm I have some news for you. Don't run away from me…You may want to hear this." Wesker grabbed the handle of the wheelchair just as I was about to reach for the wheels and roll myself out of the room.

"What is it." I said (not really asked) in a really irritated tone.

"Your father is alive. Your _real _father. He's in Korea though."

"O-okay. So what do you expect me to do? What do you think I should do now that you've told me this?"

"You? You won't be doing anything. In fact, you'll be here while I go retrieve Leonard Goonthy." He arose from his office chair while glaring down at me.

"Leonard? That's supposed to be my real fathers name?"

"It _is _your fathers name, Alyssa. Now be a good girl until I come back. You won't give Mrs. Kurenai any trouble. Am I clear?"

"Tch…"

"**Am I clear, Charm.**" He glared down at me and I could see those red eyes flashing again behind his shades.

"C-Crystal."

"Good. Now leave."

Kae rolled me out of the lab and past my room. I was curious to where we were heading until I noticed we stopped not too far from my door.

"This is my room. Wesker wanted it to be really close to yours. Can't have you escaping out into the wild just yet." She chuckled yet I didn't find it very funny.

"So this is your room?"

She nodded and smiled in my direction. I made my way over to a room with a television and radio. It looked way nicer than my crappy dwelling. Suddenly I felt myself being rolled to the back of a room and another door had opened to reveal a full sized bed, dresser, closet, and Mac computer. Yeah she had the works alright.

"No fair! Your room is better than mine." I pouted and wiggled around in the chair.

Kae took that as a sign that I wanted to get out and she helped me walk over to her computer.

"That's why I brought you over here. I don't wanna have to be balled up in your bland room with you. You're great company and all but I can't stay still for very long."

"Cha~ Right. Like I haven't noticed that. Can I get on the internet?"

"Sure!"

She turned on her Macintosh computer and logged in so I was able to get online. Finally, able to communicate! I signed onto my favorite social networking website . I didn't find it strange that my co-workers weren't online. For all I know, they're all brainless flesh eating monster by now. I scrolled down my profile to find a horde of posts in my comments:

**Laycie: OMG! I heard about the incident! OMGOMGOMG PLZ be okay!**

**Carl: Dear God, Please have her respond to this.**

**Drea: I'm going to cry if you don't respond to this comment! Please still be okay Aly…**

**Jennifer: I called Jessie about this. You had better still be alive or else I'm going to kill you!**

**Jessie: *Tears* I really hope you're okay!**

**Terra: I can't believe it! There was an outbreak again! You survived the last one you had better survive that one too!**

**Drea: OMGYOUREONLINEOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! *TEARS OF JOY***

I laughed loudly as the last comment shocked me. I replied back to all of them telling everyone that I was alright. All the comments had made me feel bad for all of the other citizens. I wondered to myself if I was the only one who made it out alive. My mind began to wander to those dark places again until I was pulled out of them by Kyrie's light melodic voice.

"You sure do have a lot of friends online." She said, peeking over my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…The ones online don't live near me. Some of them are just people from High school and grade school."

"Ah! You have an IM."

"Hm?" I turned my attention back to the screen to see that Carl had Instant messaged me.

**Carl: HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**Carl: I thought for sure you had…well you know…**

**Alyssa: …Do I know you?…**

**Carl: ! Yes!…Who is this!**

**Alyssa: Haha! I'm just kidding. Its Alyssa. Yes I'm alive and well. I kind of got rescued…**

**Carl: Kind of?**

**Alyssa: Well I could call it prison but I guess anything would beat dying as one those monsters.**

**Carl: o.o You're in prison?**

**Alyssa: . Something like that.**

**Carl: …**

**Alyssa: I'm kind of being experi-**

"Hey! What was that for!" I shouted at Kae once she abruptly pulled the cord out of the wall, disconnecting me from the internet.

"I don't like Carl. He asks too many questions." She humph'd and dropped the cord.

"Isn't that what worried people are supposed to do? Wonder what happened?"

"Listen, Alyssa. If I'm going to give you these privileges you _CANNOT _tell the outside what's happened to you. I'm doing this so you and I both live to see the real sunlight. Trust me. You'll thank me in the long run."

"Tch. Whatever. You're working with that jackass so I can't trust you either." I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"You can't trust me? But I thought we were friends?" Weeping sounds suddenly came from her thin lips.

"Kyrie, you aren't that easy to trust. It's only been a few days. I know nothing about you or your past and yet you seem to know just about everything about me. And all from one main source. Wesker. How am I supposed to even trust you if you have a different source of information other than me?"

"Well…I actually did a report on you. Which is how I found out about you."

Kyrie reached over me and grabbed the mouse, navigating her way to a file on the desktop named We-VTS. She double clicked on it and up popped a document that had my name on it.

_Research and Testing Subject : Alyssa Charm_

It didn't take long for me to realized that this was the same file I had read back at the other building. The one Wesker had beat the living shit out of me for looking at without permission. I slightly turned my head away remembering the pain he gave me. 'Damn, I'm not afraid of him!'

"This is the file I did on you. Isn't it pretty?"

"…I'm still naked…" Was all I could notice once she scrolled down.

"Haha! Yeah well it's for research. Nothing perverted. Promise!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her arms from around me, rotating in the chair to face her.

"That's not the point, Kyrie. The point is that if you want me to trust you I need to know enough about you! It's bad enough that that monster fucking killed my family! I don't want to have to deal with fake ass maids!" I gritted my teeth though regretted everything I said once tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Well…If it makes you feel any better…that 'monster' killed my family too."

"W-What?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. They were over on vacation in Spain a while back when there was an outbreak of the

T-Virus in the same area. I tried calling them to let them know to get away from Spain ASAP but it was too late I suppose. They never answered my calls."

By this time I had her sobbing, tears wetting her wrists as she tried to wipe the away. I felt bad. I felt really bad. She had nothing to do with this and yet I took most of my anger out on her. How could I do such a thing? All she's ever done was be sweet to me. Of course it may have been under orders from the jerk face but I'm positive that she's been sincere.

I scooted out of the chair onto my knees and rubbed her back as she was kneeled on the floor crying.

"Please stop crying, Kyrie. I forgive you I guess. I didn't mean to make you cry." She continued sobbing on my lap.

"God you're so sensitive!" I lifted her up by her shoulders and pulled her small frame into a comforting hug.

"Stop crying Kyrie. Or else…I'll…jump out a window."

"Hah! G-good luck with that underground, love."

She pulled out of the hug and wiped her remaining tears away, putting a smile back on her face. That brought a small smile to mine. We couldn't have her crying. Wesker would kill me. I'm not sure what it is but something is going on between the two. So I decided to ask now:

"What's going on between you and Wesker?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kind of seem close. I was wondering if you two had some sort of romantic relationship or something."

"Ew! Me and Wesker romantic? Ew never! The man's my boss. I could never see him any other way."

"Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes unsure if I should believe her or not.

"I swear it's true! Boss and assistant is our only connection. Oh and the fact that he personally knew my father, but that's all dirt underground."

"He knew your father?"

"Yep. He used to work for B.S.A.A as a phone operator. Nothing big really. It was rather boring though. I remember when I first met Wesker 15 years ago. I was 6 years old then. Sure he was years older than me but I still totally thought he was a hottie."

It wasn't hard to believe that that's what she thought when she first saw him. The man was handsome. Can't disagree with that. But I still didn't quiet understand the story plot.

"Soooo…How exactly did Wesker end up meeting your father if I may ask?"

"Oh! Wesker was the Captain of S.T.A.R.S, a law-enforcing task force. Which is basically the equivalent of a S.W.A.T team."

"Hmm…Well that explains why he can beat the shit out of me so easily."

"Heh. Yeah. The B.S.A.A is supposed to help people but my father was a traitor to his society by using his phone operating privileges to sell information to Wesker. It may sound harsh but he deserved to die."

"But doesn't that make you a traitor as well?"

"Not necessarily. You see my father told me that he _wanted to help people. But he ended up doing the opposite. I made no promises to protect anyone. I'm just doing what interests me the most."_

"_So you're just with Umbrella for the fun of it?"_

"_Hmm…You could say that. I wouldn't call it 'fun' though."_

"_Whatever. I'm bored now. That TV of yours had better work."_


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Him

Chosen 8

-Korean outside base-

There weren't many trees in the area though there were plenty of buildings. Cars evaded the spaces of the streets, leaving basically the whole road free for the few trucks making there way to a rather large building in the distance. The sky remained clouded till noon. Then the sun slowly would sink down behind the tall buildings. Small rays of light still visible as the setting sun reflected off the windows.

Wesker pushed his shades back into place as the vehicles came to a halt. A smirk came to his lips once he walked closer to the building with a few of his assailants. He had brought them along just in case there were to be any resistance. By the time Wesker had finished here, he'd be on his was back to the facility in Japan.

"Hello there. I'm here to see Mr. Goonthy." He said as he approached the woman sitting at a desk.

"He's up in his office at the moment. I'll tell him he has company. Your name?"

"Rachel Reed."

"…Rachel?"

"Do you have a problem with the name my mother gave to me?" I said in a threatening tone.

"N-No sir."

She quickly dialed the number to Leonard' room and not long after hung up.

"Go right up, Ms. Ree- I mean ! Mister! I meant mister!"

He ignored her mistake and made his way to the elevator with his goons. The 3rd floor room 202. It was to the back of the hallway. Would make it a lot easier since it was the last door. And to his luck, the door happened to be cracked open. Now isn't that irresponsible.

"Rach? That you? Come on in, I was just about to…leave."

Wesker stood in the middle of the room staring face to face with the man. Alone inside the room, for he told the others to stay outside for now, so he could have a private conversation with the man.

Alyssa honestly looked a lot like her father. Both had short black hair and dark narrow eyes. His skin looked more tan than hers though he could probably be mistaken for her brother with how young he looked. He being in his late 30's though made it hard to believe.

"You're not Rachel. Who the hell're you?" He dark haired man said, slowly backing away.

"Hmm. Leonard Goonthy. I am Albert Wesker, and I have your daughter."

"W-what? You're that guy!"

"Hmm I see you remember me."

"How the fuck could I forget the man who took my fiancée and one and only daughter!"

"We had made a deal if you remember correctly."

"Tch. You fucking tricked me."

"Either way. You still came out alive, did you not?"

"Barely…"

"…Your ex-fiancée is dead."

"Don't you think I fucking know that you fucking shit faced retard!"

"You are testing my patience, Goonthy."

"Where the hell is my daughter?"

Everything went silent. Wesker grinned and shifted slightly. Of course things between these two men weren't settled. But he didn't have time to kill the man. He needed what information he could offer. And he needed Alyssa' cooperation. This man could help.

"She is somewhere safe."

"What have you done to her." Leonard growled and clenched his fists.

Today had gone so well until Wesker decided to show up. He had just bought his niece something nice and was planning to go out with his co-workers. Now that he was here, memories just poured back. Tears almost hitting their breech, but he held them back.

"Would you like to see for yourself? How much she's matured?" Wesker said teasingly.

"Fuck you! I want to see my fucking daughter!"

"Tsk tsk. Temper temper, Leonard. You know those magical words you humans use. Put them to good use."

"Goddamn you, Wesker. Please! Please fucking take me to her! I'm fucking begging you!"

"Heh. You need to watch your language when talking to someone superior to you. But good enough. As long as you're reluctant enough to give up a few things along the way."

"…Such as…?"

"Keep the swearing to a minimum or else you'll be kicked out of the plane."

"Tch. Whatever. Just take me to see Alyssa before I end up kicking your ass off a bridge or something."

Yes, he seem very nice.

-Back at the Japanese facility a day or so later (With Alyssa)-

The hem of my skirt rose slightly as I slid back down into my wheelchair to rest. My bust felt trapped in the tight fabric that Kae had forced for me to wear. Feeling humiliated as she took photos of me in frilly baby blue pajama shorts and baby dress top. At the time when she asked for me to take photos I honestly didn't expect it to be this. I was going to refuse after I saw what she wanted me to wear but she threw her puppy dog eyes in my way and I just couldn't say no. Curse my secret love for all things cute and sweet.

"Aw. Come on, Alyssa. Smile~" Kae waved to me from behind her camera.

"I look stupid." I closed my eyes and folded my arms in irritation.

"No you don't! You look absolutely adorable!"

"Kae, I don't want to do this." I whined.

"B-But…" Suddenly she pouted and put the camera under her chin.

Oh no…I just couldn't help it! She was just so adorable!

"F-Fine! Alright. But I won't enjoy it!" I grumble incoherent words under my breath.

After about an hour or so, Kae was helping me walk around more. I actually was starting to walk just fine without her help. My legs didn't feel like rubber anymore and my strength had come back as well. I was gonna miss the wheelchair but there was no need for it since I can pretty much walk now. Kae told me to take it easy, but I wanted to try running so she took me to a training ground.

It was weird to see artificial light underground. A bright light nearly blinded me as the two steel doors opened up to reveal something similar to a playground. Grass, granite flooring, and even a basketball court. When I turned to my left I spotted the track field and smiled. I always did enjoy running around. The adrenaline would rush through my veins when I ran and I was said to be pretty fast. I'm light on my feet and I used to do track back when I was a kid. It's nothing special really. I was just hyperactive.

"Okay. Let me see you actually _run _to the field." Kae said with her arms crossed.

"Okay. Fine. Let's see how this works out."

I didn't need my wheelchair to do this. I left it behind in Kae's bedroom and walked here myself. On my way over to the field I jogged a little and worked my way into a run. It was so refreshing to feel the passing winds brush through my short black hair. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. The feeling I loved so much was back and I ran. I eventually had to stop, hurting from the fatigue stinging my legs. That felt amazing. To run again. It felt like I had my life back. Well part of it at least.

"Awesome, Alyssa! That was great! You ran around the field 4 times! And you're so fast!"

"Thanks. I'm glad to have my legs back to normal. They feel a bit weird from the sudden dash but I'll be fine." I said, wiping the sweat beading up on my forehead.

"Alrighty then! Come with me. We have to go back to the office to meet your papa!"

"Huh?"

(Up higher in the facility)

The silence was deathly as I stared back into a pair of dark eyes. His just as surprised as mine. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this man was my relative. All of my doubts had disappeared after I set my eyes upon him. He only stood about 2 inches taller than me and about 3 inches shorter than Wesker as they stood next to each other. It wasn't hard to believe anymore. I was adopted. No…I was given away.

"Father?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Alyssa? That's you right?" He placed his left hand over his mouth and suddenly turned around.

Did he not want to see my face? I could feel my face slowly turning into a frown. All the questions I wanted to ask couldn't possibly be answered right now. Not this moment. I waited for a moment. His shoulders shook slightly and he slowly turned around with a bright smile. How could he smile now?

"If you're father then where's mother?"

He said nothing as he looked to the floor with angry eyes.

"Your mother is dead, Alyssa." Wesker broke in.

"I suppose the two of you would want to catch up. You know what I told you Goonthy. Don't be an idiot. Follow me, Mrs. Kurenai."

"Yes sir."

The two of us stood here in complete silence. After a few more minutes of it, I just couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore. I walked closer to him and looked at his face that was still nervously staring at the ground. I began to wonder what was so interesting about the white tile flooring beneath our feet that he couldn't even look at me anymore. Had I said something wrong? Was I a disappointment? Maybe he didn't even want to meet me in the first place. If that's the case he was probably dragged here by Wesker out of his will.

"Leonard, Right?"

"…Call me Leo."

"…Okay, Leo. Can I ask some questions?"

He nodded and made our way to a bench in between two fake trees. We talked a bit and it slowly grew farther away from the one thing I wanted to ask. Hoping that it'd just gradually come out of him, I let the conversation go on. But we ended up talking about my years in school and college and my adoptive parents. Questions such as "Were they good to you?" and "How many siblings did you have?"

Fathers voice silenced for a while and so I took the chance to ask the question.

"Why-Why did you give me away?"

"Huh?…What do you mean? Neither your mother nor myself gave you away." He responded in a surprised and confused fashion.

"Then…why is it that I was adopted in the first place?"

There was a long silence until he spoke up again.

"We lost you. A long time ago just a few months after you were born we lost you in a large crowd and couldn't find you."

He's lying. That can't possibly be right. Even if I was a lost infant I'm sure there was some way for the authorities to find me and help me find my parents. Something didn't seem right about it. He either didn't care about finding me or he's lying.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth father." I said sternly as I crossed my arms across my breast.

"…Yeah…You're right…I'm sorry, Alyssa but I can't tell you. There will be a time when we can talk alone and I can tell you everything. But not here. Not now. It's not…" He tried fishing for the right words.

"…Safe…" He finished.

He was right. Wesker could have been watching from somewhere and who knows what he's up to. He couldn't trust me and I couldn't trust him. Damn bastard even had my father in on this stupid shit! It's so frustrating…

"Alyssa, why are you even here with him? How did you get here?"

The question was sudden and honestly I didn't know how to respond seeing that I may get into trouble. Yet that really didn't stop me. He was my father, right? Wesker allowed me to see him so it should be alright to blab.

"Well…The city I was living in happened to become infected. I wasn't aware of it at the time but Wesker…saved me…"

My own words shocked me. I paused without realizing and began to think hard at the memories. Now that I think about it, was it really a coincidence that Wesker happened to kidnap me on the night my town was infected? I was probably the only one who made it out alive. Wesker did save me in a way. If he hadn't taken me away that day, I would probably be a flesh eating monster right about now. That or dead that is.

"Wesker saved you. Why am I not surprised? Something is seriously wrong with that man…"

"Hm? …What do you mean?" I asked, being shaken out of my sudden trance.

"You've been here long enough with the man to know, right? His little obsession with power. Well…you'll find out a lot more along the way, but don't expect it to be in broad day light." Father stood and motioned for me to follow him to the elevator back upstairs, where Wesker had been waiting.

"I notice that you're back on your feet, Charm. Good to know. Have any other changes been occurring while I was away?" Wesker said.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms in irritation.

"Her recovery speed is a bit abnormal seeing that she did have broken bones. They seemed to have healed pretty quickly." Kae said.

I honestly had forgotten about my injuries. The only reminder that I had broken bones where the wraps around my arms I hadn't really taken much notice to until now. Wesker told Kae to removed them and check my arms. It didn't hurt at all. I guess I really did heal quickly. Must've been from that crap he's been giving me. I'm still not sure what it could be though I just hope it's nothing that'll have me turning into a monster.

"If you don't mind me asking…how exactly did you get Alyssa here?" My father suddenly asked.

"I took her. Simple as that."

"Meaning to say you kidnapped her." He corrected.

"Or rescuing."

"Like you did on purpose. Please." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in my direction, waiting for a real answer.

I just shrugged. The matter was way over my head. I knew very little of my life than I thought I did and I'm learning more along the way. Though me being the curious girl I am, I just had to ask myself.

"What do you mean on purpose?"

"Heh. I mean, he planned it. He's not the type of person to go around saving people."

"Figured that." I said, and sat down in a seat next to the standing Kyrie.

Wesker held his hand out for my wrist yet I did nothing, and looked the other way, ignoring him. I felt him pull on my arm roughly. Knowing what was coming next, I clenched my eyes tightly and endured the pain of the needle.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" My father interrupted.

"Kyrie, show Leo to his room please."

"Yes, sir. Right this way, Mr. Goonthy." I saw Kae pull on my fathers wrist roughly as he tried to resist.

"Let go of me! Sto- ouch!"She dragged him out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

"Damn you strong ass bitch! Let go of- Ahh!"

"I'd appreciate it if you watched you language, Goonthy. My name is Kyrie Kurenai and that's what I expect to be called. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am." I chuckled a little at how frightened my father sounded.

With how tough he looked and sounded, I'd think he'd be all out beast. I guess he has a soft side for women.

"I'm finished, Charm." Wesker stood and put away the now empty and clean needle.

That was a lot faster than I thought it'd be honestly. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess I've grown used to it. I stood up slowly and felt my arms. They were a little sore from the gauzes that were wrapped around them. I just left them alone and looked up towards Wesker. He was back at his desk, typing down who knows what.

"You can go back to your room, Charm." He said, probably feeling my gaze on his back.

"Can I ask you something first?" I asked, crossing my arms as I walked up to him from behind. He said nothing and continued to type.

"Why is it that you took me? Out of everyone else in the city, you take me. Why?" I waited for an answer though I didn't really expect one with his stubbornness. To my surprise, he stopped typing.

"It's because I chose you first, Alyssa."

"It seems like you were prepared for my presence. You think you could explain to me how you knew so much about my life, Albert?" I grew more serious and the conversation was growing deeper.

"Heh. Fine. You want to know everything, right? From the moment I chose you. You want to know every detail. Alright, Alyssa. I'll tell you. It's because you have something that I want." He turned around in his chair and looked me in the eye. The dimly lit room made it easy to see his red glowing eyes behind his shades.

"What is it that you need that I have? And why can't you just take it and leave me alone?"

"If I were to just take it from you completely, it'd be useless. What I want is already apart of you. There's no point in taking it from you."

"So…what are you going to do?"

"Keep you and the gene alive. That's what I plan to do. Make you stronger so that it won't over power you."

"…What exactly is it?"

"Hm…You can call it many things. A Genetic DNA. A virus. A parasite. A monster…A Plague…" His eyes narrowed once he paused, making me tense up.

"A plague? But I'm the only one with this thing. Isn't that why you took me?"

"When I say plague, I didn't mean the gene itself. I meant you."

I froze. Did he just call me a plague? It didn't sound right at all. How could a person be a disease? It just didn't make sense.

"Don't think about it too much, Alyssa. Go back to you room and rest."

"What the hell?…I'm a rapid spreading disease? You confuse me Wesker. You're looney."

"Just go back to your room before I drag you there myself." He looked irritated, which is what I was trying to achieve. Yay, victory! I chuckled and walked out the room down the hall where I saw Kae. She took my hand and we walked to my room. I didn't talk about it and even though he told me not to, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. It could just be his way of joking with me. I'm not really sure if I should believe him or not. It was so much to think about and so confusing. I eventually gave up on the matter once I saw father in my room. Maybe he could tell me about it.

(Finally finished! It was so hard to try and get Alyssa and Wesker to talk seriously! I can't seem to get Wesker in character the way I want him. Oh well. Tell me what you think about it. Is he Ooc? Review please ^_^ and check out my other stories. I may plan to write another crossover with Lili (Tekken) and Wesker (Resident Evil). Don't worry though. I shall make him slightly ooc Purposely in that one yet IC in the end :D ^_^ tell me what you think!)


End file.
